


The wall was too high, as you can see

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [10]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Shounen-ai, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But it was only a fantasy<br/>The wall was too high, as you can see</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wall was too high, as you can see

**Author's Note:**

> Nonostante qualche aggancio al secondo volume di **Tyrant** , questa one-shot è ambientata nel pieno di **Challengers**. È un’accozzaglia ripetitiva di cliché, ma cercate di volerle bene comunque. :-)  
>  Come presumo sappiate già, Tetsuhiro ha raccontato la verità su di lui a Souichi nel capitolo ribattezzato in inglese _Anything is Possible I_ : sono tornata al momento in cui il Senpai esce dal suo appartamento senza quasi dire una parola, comportamento che viene interpretato come di repulsione.  
>  Per quanto la caparbietà di entrambi abbia avuto modo di manifestarsi anche più avanti, questo resta per me il vero momento in cui è stata sancita l’elasticità della loro coppia, qualcosa che né uno stupro perdonato né la provocazione di lasciare l’università potevano ribadire meglio: una bella dimostrazione di coraggio (finalmente!) e un calcio deciso ai pregiudizi.  
>  Qui, comunque, vedrete soltanto lo sconforto e la rabbia di Tetsuhiro nella rappresentazione della _diligenza_ che vi propongo; ma tanto l’ _happy-end_ lo conoscete, no? ;-)  
>  Il titolo, da tradursi ‘Il muro era troppo alto, come vedi’, proviene da una strofa della canzone _Hey you!_ dei Pink Floyd.  
>  Vorrei segnalarvi infine un [AMV](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcXn4FV7Sy8) alquanto in tema che pur non avendomi ispirato direttamente questa storia, già in programma prima che io lo vedessi, mi ha comunque accompagnato nella prima parte della stesura.

Non sono mai stato bravo a definire, esattamente, fino a che punto io sia una persona concreta.  
La maggior parte di coloro che mi stanno vicino mi ritiene fidato e alla mano, ma in pochi mi hanno visto veramente irritato o colto a sorpresa in una fase critica, quando sarei risultato più esposto ad uno sguardo attento.  
In quest’esiguo gruppo spuntano le teste di quelli che, guarda caso, mi hanno chiamato sleale o accusato di essere poco onesto con me stesso.  
Quand’ero bambino, e probabilmente fino ai quattordici-quindici anni, sono passato indenne attraverso più di un trauma perché tendevo a non prendere in gran considerazione le opinioni più ostili provenienti dall’esterno.  
Non che avessi, o abbia, un carattere privo di spessore, ma ero ancora protetto da quello strato sottile d’allegra frivolezza che mi consentiva di perdonare gli sgarbi dovuti alla mancanza di tatto.  
Oltretutto, prima che certe mie esigenze acquistassero uno stampo diverso, ero persino capace di accontentarmi senza poi avere la sensazione che mi mancasse qualcosa.  
C’erano tempi in cui mi bastava sapermi innamorato, per poter assaporare qualcosa di simile alla completezza; ma alla fine la mia lingua ha battuto il fondo amaro della tazza e ho scoperto quanto fossi diventato arido, quanto la meschinità altrui riuscisse in realtà toccarmi.  
È stato il Senpai, o almeno così credevo, a restituirmi parte della mia innocenza.  
Dire che mi vergogno per l’atteggiamento assunto durante i miei ultimi anni di liceo non rende bene l’idea: al mio posto chiunque si sarebbe ritenuto privato anche dell’essenziale, ma non ero abbastanza lucido da accettare che ricorrere a compromessi sbrigativi non potesse sciogliere un problema scaturito da prepotenza ed ignoranza.  
Come mai abbia deciso che il Senpai sarebbe stato l’uomo che mi avrebbe fatto riabbracciare con gioia la vita, è difficile da capire addirittura per me.  
Il perché mi aspettassi che un bel giorno avrebbe afferrato il concetto e mi avrebbe permesso di avvicinarlo, o che sarebbe stato lui a prevenire questo favore venendomi incontro, sta solo in un’ingenuità speranzosa che ero convinto di aver messo definitivamente da parte.  
Avevo, e ho, bisogno di stabilità, ecco qual è il punto; e lui di certo può garantirmi almeno una placida, se non accattivante, routine.  
Adagiarsi in sentimenti non ricambiati, se non altro fino a quando restano nascosti, per qualche grottesco motivo dona spesso una piccola dose costante di serenità.  
Mi si chiami pure codardo, ma non smanio più dalla voglia di lottare.  
Per quanto si siano messi d’impegno nell’attribuire a me ogni responsabilità dell’accaduto, e pur avendo scelto volontariamente di mantenere il silenzio su ciò che ha ridotto a pezzi la mia adolescenza, ogni volta che accarezzo la prospettiva di ricominciare seriamente con qualcuno, i ricordi dell’ultimo periodo passato a Fukuoka ricompaiono per tormentarmi.  
Tatsumi-senpai non è Masaki-san; non basterebbe qualche pettegolezzo per indurlo a tentare il suicidio, ma so che le chiacchiere infastidiscono anche lui. Inoltre, presumibilmente, sono l’unico al mondo a conoscere la vera ragione per cui disprezza gli omosessuali.  
C’erano alcune questioni serie, quindi, alla base della mia feroce determinazione nel non farlo partecipe di certe mie aspettative.  
Una punta d’eroismo, verrebbe da pensare con sarcasmo, nel rimanermene ostinato ad assisterlo e ad inghiottire paternali neppure sempre indirizzate a me.  
Ho fatto sfoggio di una diligenza quasi squallida, nel subire remissivamente trattamenti che nessun uomo dotato d’amor proprio avrebbe mai tollerato in attesa di un’eventuale botta di fortuna.  
Sono abbastanza intelligente d’aver intuito quasi subito che il Senpai non è la creatura schiva e sensibile che avevo costruito nella mia immaginazione, ma gli ormoni mi sono venuti in aiuto incoraggiandomi a perseverare.  
Così, pur di accaparrarmi l’occasione di assaggiare un po’ della sua vita quotidiana, mi sono trasformato nell’efficienza fatta a kohai e ho assunto il ruolo dell’amico leale, ricevendone in cambio rari sorrisi nei quali crogiolarmi, diverse confessioni enfatizzate dal tintinnare di bicchieri ormai vuoti ma mai, mai una singola frase rivolta esclusivamente a me.  
Il desiderio di lasciarmi alle spalle questo perenne temporeggiare sarebbe tanto strano da comprendere, dopo quattro anni di stallo totale?  
Eppure, vorrei soltanto che fossimo entrambi felici. Che lui scoprisse che non c’è proprio nulla di mostruoso, nel ricambiare il mio affetto.  
Ho buttato via mesi interi, progettando modi sempre più complessi perché la mia presenza al suo fianco diventasse una costante da non valutare come una minaccia.  
Scrupolosamente, ho intessuto attorno al Senpai una rete minuziosa di tesi a sostegno del mio essergli indispensabile, e cavoli se sono riuscito a persuaderlo: dipende ancora completamente da me; brucia di una tale necessità di rimanermi aggrappato, qualsiasi cosa gli piaccia dire in proposito, da avermi concesso una fiducia spropositata nonostante i primi sospetti.  
Ecco perché, pur non pretendendo che arrivasse a corrispondermi, ho cominciato a fantasticare che, prima o poi, sarebbe giunto il momento in cui mi sarebbe stata regalata la possibilità di parlargli senza riserve, di accarezzarlo come accadeva solo nei miei sogni, di condividere con lui qualcosa che non fossero soltanto i miraggi di un uomo ormai sfinito.  
Persino adesso, la mia più ardita ambizione sarebbe ripagata dal vederlo appisolarsi tranquillo dopo il sesso, avvolto in lenzuola madide del nostro odore.  
Voglio affondare le dita in un guanciale che porti ancora impressa l’impronta tiepida del suo viso.  
Nessuno sforzo sarebbe troppo grande, per essere sacrificato sull’altare della decenza in cambio di una banalissima relazione normale.  
È troppo, chiedere di essere accettato semplicemente per quello che sono?  
L’ultimo gesto di cortesia che il Senpai ha avuto nei miei confronti risale a prima che mi classificasse come suo amico, forse.  
E, da quando a Tokyo è scoppiato il caso del suo fratellino e del relativo amante gay, la mia situazione si è fatta veramente insostenibile.  
La mia posizione, già a rischio, sta venendo abbattuta poco a poco dai suoi commenti acidi, dalla crudeltà manifesta della sua intolleranza: ritenevo che soltanto la _mia_ famiglia potesse arrivare a sfiorare certi eccessi, ma evidentemente ho sottovalutato il Senpai.  
Non sarei stato comunque più in grado di mentire ancora a lungo; l’impalcatura di menzogne che avevo meticolosamente realizzato mi è franata addosso senza che dovessi rimanerne sorpreso: ho perso di vista il limite che non andava superato tanto tempo fa.  
Lo giuro: non era mia intenzione confidargli alcunché, né ferirlo od offenderlo.  
Che se la sarebbe presa se mi fossi dichiarato era ampiamente prevedibile; ecco perché avevo stabilito di abbandonare Nagoya senza avvisarlo e al diavolo le probabili, successive accuse di vigliaccheria. Un modo per cavarsela senza di me, qualcuno con cui sostituirmi alla svelta, l’avrebbe trovato sicuramente.  
Quella era giusto la via più scontata per limitare almeno i suoi danni, insomma.  
Non lo avrebbe saputo mai nessuno, ed entro qualche mese avrebbe cancellato dalla mente la mia immagine.  
Potevo mai gridargli _‘Ti detesto perché non sai rispettarmi_ ’? Mi ha ritrascinato a galla mentre stavo affogando senza nemmeno accorgersi che esistevo.  
Neppure una iena si lascerebbe sottrarre la carcassa che sta sgranocchiando, dopo averla conquistata a fatica: sarà anche una carogna, ma resta sempre il suo nutrimento.  
Il Senpai non sembra dare molta importanza ai rapporti umani, perciò il semplice fatto che lui conti su di me ha sempre equivalso, nel mio turbato scervellarmi, ad una dimostrazione di sincero apprezzamento: appartengo alla scala che porta ai piani inferiori, ma sono comunque il primo gradino.  
A tradirmi è stato uno spunto tentatore: l’illusione di poter appianare le cose senza fare del male a nessuno.  
Quand’ero più giovane, ho calpestato la mia dignità aprendomi ad un ragazzo che pure sospettavo non essere interessato propriamente a me; oggi, invece, ho fatto la stupidaggine di mettere alla prova l’intransigenza e i preconcetti del Senpai supplicandolo implicitamente di assicurarmi che sì, avrà ancora una buona considerazione di me nonostante appartenga ad una categoria che lo disgusta.  
Non si è neppure arrabbiato.  
È bastato il tremolio di una palpebra, quel piccolo tic nervoso che so rivelare in lui una profonda confusione, a confermarmi di aver appena rinunciato a portare avanti una recita tenace che pure mi ha dato qualche patetica gratificazione.  
Il tono atterrito col quale ha insistito nell’essere rassicurato sul fatto che si trattasse di un equivoco, di uno scherzo, filtra ancora abrasivo, insultante, nei miei pensieri.  
Così zelante nell’ottenere risposte palesi a domande sciocche, nel mantenere congiunti i tasselli di una speranza che albergava unicamente dentro di me, ho conseguito soltanto un tacito invito a levarmi dai piedi.


End file.
